mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
|DubInglês= Colleen O'Shaughnessey |DubJaponesa= Ryō Hirohashi |DubFrancesa= Marie-Eugenie Marechal |DubBrasileira= Iara Riça |OutrasDubs= *Hebráico: Shir Cohen *Árabe: Rania Marwa *Português: Mônica Pedroto *Latino Americana: Judith Noguera *Polonesa: Lidia Sadowa *Húngaro: Császár András *Romeno: Cosmin Petruț |Idade= 8 |Apelidos= Céu AmareloO Assistente |Espécie= Raposa |Gênero= |Pelo= Laranja-amarelo, branco |Pele= Branca |Olhos= Azul |Traje= *Óculos marrons com lentes laranjas *Cinto de trabalho marrom com alça para ombro *Luvas brancas *Tênis vermelhos e brancos com sola cinza *Meias brancas *Fita esportiva branca *Comunicador |Alinhamento= Bom |Afiliação= *Equipe Sonic **Dreamboat Express **Dude-itude *T.W. Barker Circo das Maravilhas *Sociedade do Relâmpago |Comida Favorita= Cookie com gotas de chocolatesCabeças de Ovo |Gostos= *Sonic *Mexer com novas invençõesArquivo:Tails_(Sonic_Boom)_profile.png *Máquinas *Seus amigos *Piadas práticas *Zooey *Hello Doggie |Desgostos= *Dr. Eggman *Guerras de travesseiros improvisadas *Zooey em perigo *Trovões |Habilidades= *Voar *Nível intelectual de gênio *Mecânico especializado e inventor *Estratégias e planejamento *Especialista em pilotagem *Portador eficiente do Raio de Energia |Movimentos e técnicas= *Bomb *Cluster Bomb *Double Jump *Homing Attack *Hover *Hydro Dash *Balanço Veloz Surpresa *Sprint *Stomp }} Miles "Tails" Prower é um personagem principal em Sonic Boom. Ele é o "cabeça" da Equipe Sonic. Seus dubladores oficiais são Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Ryō Hirohashi e Marie-Eugenie Marechal, enquanto no Brasil é Iara Riça. Ele possui 8 anos e mora em uma casa que fica junto de uma oficina localizada na Seaside Coast. Em seu dia à dia ele enfrenta Dr. Eggman com seus robôs e também outros vilões junto de Sonic, além de salvar inúmeras vezes o Vilarejo com Sonic. Aparência Tails é quase idêntico ao seu homólogo principal série na aparência, exceto que ele é um pouco mais alto, as pernas são mais longas, seu gêmeo-caudas são mais finas, os ombros são mais pronunciados e seu pêlo no peito é muito menos fofo. Vestimenta Para vestuário, ele usa um par de óculos marrom com lentes laranja na cabeça, (que parecem mudar de forma quando eles são usados em seus olhos) um cinto de trabalho marrom com uma cinta em volta do ombro e uma pequena fivela adornada com seu símbolo de assinatura e luvas médio e longo branco, sem algemas. Ele também usa sapatilhas vermelhas com dedos e punhos brancos, que têm fita de esportes branco enrolado em torno do meio. Nos Prêmios Premiados, Tails usava uma gravata-borboleta amarela e preta com listras. História Jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|left|252px|Tails trabalhando no [[Raio de Energia]]Em Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Tails estava fora para frustrar os planos malignos de Dr. Eggman com o Sonic, Knuckles e Amy quando eles perseguem Eggman e Metal Sonic para uma ilha. Lá, o grupo encontrou um túmulo antigo ameaçadora depois de uma breve separando, onde ficou encurralado por do Metal Sonic e Eggman novas tropas destruição. Enquanto Tails pensaram que poderiam lidar com eles, Sonic ainda levou para o túmulo para a segurança. Agora preso dentro, equipe 'Tails tentou escapar do túmulo, enquanto culpando da Sonic para sua situação, mas acabou despertando Lyric o Último Arcaico, que de alguma forma sabia Sonic. A equipe foi então amarrado por Lyric com seus grilhões quando ele fugiu, mas Tails foi capaz de recalibrar os grilhões em Raios de Energia que tentaram levar Lyric com, mas sem sorte. Buscando informações sobre Lyric, a Equipe Sonic rastreou Cliff. O arqueólogo revelou que Lyric era uma Arcaico, que completou mal e planejado para destruir toda a vida no mundo usando seu exército Sentinel, alimentado pelos cristais do caos, mas foi preso por sua própria raça quando descobriram seu plano, notícia que fez Tails silenciosamente juiz sonic. No entanto, a equipe partiu para obter os cristais antes Lyric. Ao chegar no Mecanismo de Pesquisa Abandonado para obter o segundo cristal, onde a equipe se separou, Tails e Sonic encontrou MAIA, um robô que se rebelou contra Lyric, que ajudou a equipe através da criação de um portal do tempo que leva mil anos para trás no tempo para recuperar um mapa para os cristais. Antes Tails e Sonic poderia usá-lo, porém, eles foram atacados por Shadow o Ouriço, que queria provar a fraqueza de Sonic. Descartando Shadow em um portal do tempo, Tails e Sonic viajaram de volta no tempo para Lyric's Weapon FacilityDescartando Shadow em um portal do tempo, Tails e Sonic viajaram de volta no tempo para Lyric Facility Arm, onde ajudou mais jovens operações de Letras halt MAIA. Na sala do mapa, Tails recuperado o mapa enquanto o Sonic preso Lyric desse tempo para a sua futura prisão pelos Arcaicos. thumb|left|252px|Sonic e Tails na Lyric's LairReagrupando com Knuckles e Amy no presente, Tails continuou a caça com seus amigos. Durante a coleta de cada cristal, Equipe Sonic enfrentou uma breve aliança entre Lyric e Eggman, Metal Sonic, que foi reprogramado para servir Lyric, e foi apanhado na luta pelo poder entre Lyric e Eggman. Apesar de todos os perigos, porém, eles puxaram-lo através de cada vez. Ao obter o último cristal que, Sonic foi cercado por robôs Lyric exigiu que deveriam entregar os cristais se o Sonic deveria viver. Relutantemente, Tails e seus amigos compilado, mas os robôs de Lyric ainda assim atiraram em Sonic. Felizmente, eles descobriram o Sonic vivo, e Equipe Sonic partiu para parar Lyric em seu covil, onde lutou com ele. Perto do fim, Lyric usou Raios de Energia da equipe para enredar-los, mas antes que pudesse terminá-los, Eggman emboscou Lyric por trás, libertando o grupo. Tails, em seguida, ajudou o Sonic incapacitar Lyric para o bem, e, apesar de uma visita intempestiva de Shadow, Equipe Sonic voltou para a aldeia para celebrar sua vitória, onde Tails configurar os fogos de artifício com Buddy Bot, depois de fazer Comunicadores para o seu time. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Em Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Tails veio para resgatar Sticks com Sonic, Knuckles e Amy quando o texugo foi pego em um deslizamento de terra. Lá, Sticks reivindicou as rochas disse um exército subterrâneo iria destruir todos eles, para grande irritação Tails '. Mais tarde, Tails uniram-se com Sonic, Knuckles e paus para rastrear e salvar Amy que havia sido sequestrado por Lyric e seu exército de robôs, que procurou usar seu conhecimento arqueológico para encontrar um perdido Cristal de Poder e aproveitar seu poder. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Série de TV thumb|left|252px|Tails sendo abraçado por Sonic após ele demiti-loEnquanto lutava contra o Dr. Eggman, Tails veio em auxílio do Sonic na Tornado quando enfrentou Robô Fogo. Durante a batalha, Tails falha quando Robô Fogo grampeado o Tornado. Recuperando-se de volta para casa graças a Sonic, Tails foi demitido por Sonic como seu ajudante para protegê-lo do perigo. Independentemente disso, Tails ainda foi inserido para as seletivas de assistente de Sonic (onde todos os candidatos pudessem vir). Ao fazer o corte, Tails enfrentou colegas candidatos como Castor Exigente em uma corrida entre etapas, onde este último fez Tails e o Tornado sofrerem um acidente e caírem em um lago congelado com Robô Fogo. Enquanto o Sonic salva Tails, Tails retornou o favor quando Robô Fogo quase afogou o ouriço. Destruindo o Robô Fogo juntos, Tails e Sonic se reconciliaram logo após, e Tails foi recontratado. thumb|252px|Tails desativando o sistema de segurança do covilQuando Eggman, Orbot e Cubot precisava de um lugar para ficar enquanto seu covil passou por reparos, Tails deixá-los ficar em sua casa. No entanto, Tails e Sonic foram irritado com o comportamento ofensivo de Eggman e quase chutou para fora até que Amy fez dar-lhe outra chance, que Eggman usado para mantê-los acordados durante toda a noite. Na manhã seguinte, Eggman revelou que ele mentiu sobre seu covil para que ele pudesse esgotar o duo, e convocou Obliterator Bot para destruí-los. No entanto, Obliterator Bot ouvido mal Eggman e atacou seu covil vez. Respondendo a pedidos de Eggman para ajudar, Tails, Sonic e Eggman alcançado interruptores matar Obliterator Bot no covil apesar de sua penugem enquanto o resto distrair-lo, embora eles foram muito tarde para salvar o covil.Morando Com o Inimigo thumb|left|252px|Tails tentando animar Sticks para ir ao Prêmios PremiadosEnquanto Tails e sua equipe foram na Vila como ele foi atingido por meteoros, Sticks salvou com o seu sistema de defesa. Logo depois, Tails e os outros ouvido varas que ela tinha sido nomeado para um prêmio Award, mas se recusou a ir para a sua gala associada por medo de embaraçar a si mesma. Como tal, Tails ajudou Sticks treinar para ser uma senhora adequada. Na gala, Tails aprendi que Eggman tinha sido nomeado, bem como (por engano). No entanto, quando Eggman não conseguiu o prêmio e atacou com seus robôs, Tails e sua equipe ficou preso ao tentar lutar. Felizmente, Sticks salvo Tails, e sua equipe levou Eggman longe, salvando a gala.Um Dia de Dama thumb|252px|Tails se sentindo culpado após por seus amigos em perigoEnquanto sua equipe lutou Eggman Polvo Bot, Tails tentou usar seu novo Raio Desparafusador em Eggman, mas avariam e causou um deslizamento de terra que quase esmagado sua equipe. Depois de bater Eggman, Tails tenho repreendido pela maior parte de sua equipe. -Culpa montada, ele deixou a equipe até que ele pudesse consertar sua invenção. Quando ele fez e tinha alguns testes no entanto, Tails foi contactado por Sonic que revelou a equipe tinha sido capturado por T.W. Barker. Vindo em seu socorro, Tails libertou sua equipe e ajudou a parar Barker antes de fazer as pazes com seus amigos.O Circo Chega à Cidade thumb|left|252px|Tails junto de Sonic, Knuckles e Amy prontos para resgatarem SticksApós Tails ajudar no ataque das Aranhas Bombas de Eggman, ele ajuda com estaleiro venda forçada deSticks. Ao tentar ter tecno-fala com Knuckles, Tails viu sair de dentro da Toca de Sticks muitos sapos trogloditas malignos que havia sido libertado por remover o bloqueio da sua caverna na toca. Como os sapos levou Sticks em suas cavernas, Equipe Sonic entrou e salvou-a, com Tails usando seu Hiper Exo Manifier feita a partir da sucata de Sticks. Do lado de fora, a equipe sela a entrada da caverna.A Política da Porta Fechada thumb|252px|Tails e Amy em um piquiniqueTails mais tarde serviu como juiz para o jogo de Gopher Ball entre Sonic e Knuckles, que o Sonic ganha. Como Knuckles tentou usar a sua má sorte por infligir infortúnios brutais em si mesmo, Tails e Amy tem o Sonic para impedi-lo enquanto buscavam ajuda dos Sticks. Mal, porém, Eggman invadiram a ilha. Equipe Sonic tentou pará-lo, mas a má sorte Knuckles e, atualmente, boa sorte de Eggman arruinou suas chances. Para bater Eggman, eles permitem que Knuckles juntar-se temporariamente o médico e ter sua má sorte cancelar a boa sorte de Eggman, neutralizando-os ambos. Tails logo viu que a má sorte de Knuckles havia passado para ele.Knuckles o Azarado thumb|left|252px|Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Orbot e Cubot tentando decidir quem ficará na liderança do resgate de Sonic e EggmanTails mais tarde ajudou a sua batalha equipe Eggman que terminou quando Sonic e Eggman ficou preso no Templo Super Amigos. Tails, em seguida, viu-se preso entre Knuckles e Amy, que discutiram sobre quem deve levá-los a resgatar Sonic. Cadastrado por Orbot e Cubot, o grupo caiu para dentro do templo, uma vez que cedeu, onde encontraram Sonic e Eggman, que lhes saiu apenas no tempo através de uma rota de fuga, e Tails saiu com sua equipe.O Templo da Amizade thumb|252px|Tails, Amy, Knuckles e Sticks vendo Sonic ser banidoOutra vez, Tails conheceu Swifty o Rato quando para fora com sua equipe e ficou impressionado com frieza da megera. Tails mais tarde teve Swifty sobre até que Sonic, que encontrou Swifty irritante, encontrou-os, com Swifty desafiando Sonic a uma corrida onde o perdedor será banido do Village. Desgostoso com a arrogância de Swifty, Tails enraizada para Sonic na corrida, que infelizmente terminou com a vitória do Swifty. No entanto, Eggman, então, chegaram e revelou que era tudo uma trama montada por ele e seus robôs Swifty para deixar a vila indefeso, para Equipe Sonic tem Prefeito Fink para trazer o Sonic de volta, que por sua vez derrotou Eggman.Velocidade Radical thumb|left|252px|Tails apresentando TUFinalizando TU, um robô tradutor universal, Tails demonstrado que a sua equipe, que tomou um desagrado para TU quando se traduziram seus pensamentos privados do subtexto de seu discurso. No dia seguinte, Tails tentou mostrando TU a sua equipe novamente quando ele "traduziu" o seu discurso em insultos. Ao exame, Tails descobriu este TU foi uma farsa, plantada por Eggman para rasgar a equipe apart. Sua equipe dispostos a resgatar TU, Tails foi para o covil de Eggman sozinho e fez um acordo com Eggman: em troca de deixar TU ir, ele se tornaria assistente do médico. Eggman aceite, então Tails enviou TU fora com uma mensagem de despedida aos seus amigos, secretamente planejando para TU traduzi-lo em uma chamada de socorro. O restante do Equipe Sonic logo depois veio e libertou Tails e destruiu o robô Mega de Eggman. Agradecendo a sua equipa, Tails previu bons momentos com TU até Varas atirou-a ao mar.Traduza Isto thumb|252px|Tails avisando à Sonic que o Anti-Bombeiro Bot está pondo um gato em uma árvoreQuando Equipe Sonic salvou a vila do Anti-Bombeiro Bot, Tails e sua equipe notaram mau tratamento dos animais 'Sticks e convenceu-a a obter um animal de estimação para aprender sobre compaixão. No entanto, Sticks acabou escolhendo um robo-cão nojento chamado Buster. Durante a próxima semana, Buster era um incômodo para Tails eo resto que culminou com Buster mantê-los de parar um assalto feito por Orbot e Cubot. Como Tails ea equipe tentou fazer Sticks desistir de Buster, Eggman veio com um presente para Buster e revelou que ele o fez. O presente virou Buster em um robô maior que pegou Tails e da equipe. Eles foram libertados através quando Sticks assumiu o controle sobre Buster, que se livrou de Eggman. Como Sticks liberou Buster por ser muito perigoso, Tails encontrou um polvo que queria como animal de estimação até que o engoliu.Bichinhos de Estimação thumb|left|252px|Tails, Amy, Knuckles e Sticks sobre o efeito do Cookie do Mal estudando pra serem vilõesTendo criado um Aspirador-robô, Tails chama Sonic para ajudar a detê-lo. Vindo com Sonic para seu barraco depois, Tails o convenceu a deixá-lo ter o seu último biscoito de um remetente desconhecido. Na verdade, foi um biscoito mal feito por Eggman que acabou Tails no clone de Eggman. Agora mal, Tails juntou-se Amy, Knuckles e Sticks (que também haviam comido os biscoitos mal) sob a tutela de Eggman para traçar a morte de Sonic. Quando o Sonic veio para salvá-los, Tails e os outros o encurralou, mas então começaram a lutar sobre quem merecia a honra para capturar Sonic. Durante a luta, Tails eo resto foram restaurados ao normal por Sonic e Eggman (que o Sonic virou bom com um cookie do mal com o seu DNA). A boa Eggman pensavam que iriam trabalhar juntos agora, mas Equipe Sonic não gostou da ideia e restaurado o médico ao normal. thumb|252px|Tails correndo contra SonicDurante uma corrida, Tails e Sonic salva Gogoba Aldeia dos bandidos doninhas quando eles saquearam. Como o Gogobas os fez ficar por um banquete da vitória, a expensas suas, Tails e Sonic se sentia muito mal e tentou sair várias vezes, mas o Gogobas mantido culpa tropeçar-los a permanecer até que eles tiveram los permanecer como seus protetores. Quando eles não conseguiram fugir, dando o Gogobas um sistema de segurança, Tails e Sonic escapou pela culpa tropeçar o Chefe Gogoba. De volta para casa, porém, eles encontraram o Gogobas tinha se mudado para Shack do Sonic tão sónico poderia protegê-los. Não mais cedo, a dupla foi atacado por Eggman e sua Badniks. Depois de vencer a luta, Tails e Sonic convencido Eggman que o Gogobas seria um grande trunfo para ele. Culpado por atraplhar, os Gogobas foram com Eggman e deixaram os dois.A Culpa é dos Gogobas thumb|left|252px|Tails ajudando Eggman e seus robôs a destruirem NominatusQuando pelo Meh Burger, Equipe Sonic encontrou Orbot e Cubot que tinha deixado Eggman para serem seus amigos. Apesar de sua aversão a ele, Tails foi deixado de tomar em Orbot e Cubot, a quem deu o seu laptop para jogar. Mais tarde, a dupla robô e Eggman veio a ajuda de Equipe Sonic, quando um vírus de computador chamado Nominatus assumiu tecnologia de Eggman para destruir todas as formas de vida. Colaborando com Eggman, enquanto o resto manteve os robôs de distância, Tails enviou Orbot e Cubot no ciberespaço onde pararam Nominatus. Equipe Sonic, em seguida, terminou a sua trégua com Eggman.Batalha Cibernética thumb|252px|Tails voando em seu avião ao lado do covilQuando Tails e Sonic testou o fazendeiro polarizador reverso, Orbot chegou a ter caudas de reparação Cubot. Logo depois, Tails e Sonic foi para o covil de Eggman após a detecção de dois dispositivos do Juízo Final, e descobriu Eggman e seu estagiário Dave estavam competindo para ver quem poderia destruir o mundo melhor com seus dispositivos apocalípticos. Caudas e Sonic, portanto, tentou enganar-los em calibrar seus dispositivos para que eles se anulam mutuamente. Quando os dispositivos criou um buraco negro em vez disso, Tails deu o Sonic sua polarizador reverso que ele usou para destruir o buraco negro.O Estagiário thumb|left|252px|Tails e a equipe dentro do covil após um ataqueAo preparar o almoço decorativo de Amy, Tails fez Amy se sentir desvalorizado por mexer com sua música. Como Eggman veio para contratar Amy para uma redecoração de sua toca para a revista Covil Moderno, Tails ficou chocado quando Amy aceitou. Eventualmente, Equipe Sonic começou a perder Amy e foi para o covil de Eggman para ver como ela estava, mas Eggman afirmou Amy tinha escolhido para ficar. Não comprá-lo, a equipe entrou no covil onde Tails libertado Amy de uma gaiola e o grupo fez as pazes com ela. Equipe Sonic, em seguida, destruiu covil de Eggman e seus Badniks no seu caminho para fora, custando Eggman seu lugar na revista Covil Moderno.Decorando o Covil thumb|252px|Tails, Sonic, Amy e Knuckles tampando os ouvidos achando que Sticks ia cantarEnquanto em seu avião, Tails viu Sonic e Knuckles despertar um Gigante de Granito chamado Gigante de Pedra que fez acidente Tails. Juntando-se a sua equipa no Village, Tails notado por experiência que Gigante de Pedra estava apenas tentando adormecer. Vendo Sticks poderia acalmar-lo para dormir com ela cantando, Equipe Sonic realocados Gigante de Pedra quando ele bloqueou uma estrada, apenas para Eggman para tentar capturar Gigante de Pedra. Depois de bater Eggman, Equipe Sonic viu Rocky tinha escapado com varas. Incapaz de encontrar Sticks, Tails localizado a com seu Disasterometer e ajuda a salvá-la. Atraindo Gigante de Pedra ao covil de Eggman, Tails fez Gigante de Pedra adormecer uma gravação de cantando.Gigante de Pedra thumb|left|252px|Tails, Knuckles, Amy e Sonic competindo para ver quem prende a respiração por mais tempoAs rotinas de Tails mais tarde ficou confuso por armadilhas de Sticks, que tentava proteger a equipe da "mladição do Alce vesgo". Visando acabar com isso, Equipe Sonic seguido adere a uma sagüi chamado Monkey-Boy para remover a maldição, que teve a equipe de provar a sua dignidade, fazendo suas tarefas, para desgosto de Tails. Após isso, eles descobriram Eggman atacando Monkey-Boy. Fazendo um negócio, Tails e sua equipe se livrou de Eggman, e, em troca, o sagüi quebrou sua maldição, permitindo Equipe Sonic para ir para casa.A Maldição do Alce Vesgo thumb|252px|Tails sendo usado como modelo para uma estátua de areiaNa sequência de uma batalha com Escorpião-bot, Equipe Sonic notou Eggman estava afundando em uma recessão. Com Eggman mais tarde perder sua unidade, Tails foi impulsionado porcas por Sonic que se tornou inquieto da paz. Como tal, Tails e seus amigos tentaram re-motivar Eggman enganando o Sonic para lutar com ele. Embora eles não poderiam enganar o Sonic como pretendido, ainda conduzir a Sonic e Eggman retomar suas batalhas.Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade thumb|left|252px|Tails em perigo quando seu Tailsmobile reagiu ao som que Sonic emitiu ao correrQuando Tails mostrou sua controlado por voz Tails Mobile para Sony, um tom ensurdecedor criado quando o Sonic correu veículo quase fez 'Tails levá-lo em um poço de lava até o Sonic salvou. Quando Tails não conseguia descobrir o problema do Sonic, que o aconselhou a não correr. Durante um ataque Bot Crab depois, Tails e sua equipe tiveram de Sonic estadia de venda, apenas para Eggman (que reivindicou o ataque foi um erro) para mostrar-se para oferecer o Sonic ajuda. Apesar das advertências Tails ', Sonic tomou a oferta de Eggman e logo voltou com sapatos especiais que aparentemente emudeceu o som. No entanto, Eggman, em seguida, atacaram com robô gigante que Tails figurado ficou mais forte quanto mais o Sonic correu com seus sapatos novos. Felizmente, Tails e a equipe foram salvas quando o Sonic correu excessivamente e sobrecarregado o robô.Pés Descontrolados thumb|252px|Tails sendo o juiz do Arremesso de CocoComo Tails e sua equipe viu Sonic e Knuckles jogar arremesso de coco, Eggman veio para atacá-los com Vaca Bot, um robô que criaria uma grande explosão quando destruído. Como tal, Tails reprogramado Cowboy vez, mas acidentalmente deixou ir atrás Eggman para matá-lo. Tails veio com Sonic para avisar Eggman, mas o médico convenceu-os a ajudar preparado para Vaca Bot por atualizar as defesas na sua toca. Enquanto espera por Vaca Bot, Tails, Sonic e Eggman colados sobre marshmallows assados. Quando Vaca Bot finalmente chegou, suas armas foi gunked com marshmallows, embora deu Tails a ideia de gunking-se Vaca Bot também. Quando o plano de Tails trabalhou, Eggman revelou o seu plano secreto foi para torná-los atualizar seus sistemas para seu próprio uso. No entanto, Sonic frustrado o seu plano e saiu com Tails.Vaca Bot thumb|left|252px|Tails estudando o meteoroEnquanto via as estrelas, Equipe Sonic viu um pouso de meteoros nas proximidades, que Eggman chegou a roubar. Depois de Sonic e Eggman tentou tomar o meteoro, apenas para ele para derrubá-los, Tails analisados-lo e descobrir a sua capacidade de mudar mentes. Percebendo isso tinha acontecido com Sonic e Eggman, Tails trouxe o meteoro a sua equipe, assim como Sonic e Eggman (cada um no corpo do outro) foram lutando. Como Tails verificou que o Sonic era a sua equipe, eles usaram o meteoro para restaurar Sonic e Eggman ao normal.O Meteoro thumb|252px|Tails doando algumas moedas à Orbot e CubotEm uma viagem para o centro da vila, Tails encontrou Orbot e Cubot realizando um ato de rua horrível. Por piedade, Tails deu-lhes algum dinheiro.Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? thumb|left|252px|Tails perguntando à Sticks se precisava de ajuda na colheitaEm uma tentativa de ajudar Sticks pegar frutas, Tails construiu uma máquina de colheita da baga, mas enlouqueceu e demoliu o pomar. Tails foi, assim, forçado pelas Varas de replantar o pomar, fazendo com que ele perca o festival de pizza. Em meio a sua tarefa, ele conheceu o Sociedade do Relâmpago que o convidou para se juntar a eles. Tails aceites após Dave reseeded pomar com sua arma Semente Mutant, mas logo descobriu o grupo pensou que ele era mau e queria sua liderança para cometer crimes. Felizmente, Sonic e Amy veio e ajudou-o a se afastar apesar da interferência de Eggman. Tails, em seguida, ajudou a destruir algumas plantas mutantes com sua máquina de colheita da baga, e Tails feitas com varas, embora ainda tivesse ele replantar do pomar.Bom em Ser Mau thumb|left|252px|Tails e Sonic comendo um sanduíche giganteQuando Tails ajudou a derrotou Eggman em seu Mariposa Bot, Sonic foi processado por Eggman para quebrar seu pescoço não provocada. No julgamento, Tails tentou defender Sonic, mas o advogado de Eggman, T.W. Barker, virou declarações Tails 'em torno e Sonic estava a perder. Graças a Amy, porém, Eggman foi revelado para ser fino, e Tails poderia lutar contra as forças invasoras de Eggman mais uma vez.Não Me Julgue thumb|252px|Tails e o resto da equipe assistindo à um filmeQuando Tails, em seguida, teve uma noite de cinema com a sua equipa, o tanque de ovo atacado. Na luta, Tails salvo Amy, que, em seguida, salva o Sonic, desviando a arma do ovo Tank. Como Eggman rebateu o ataque no entanto, ocorreu um acidente, criando um laço do tempo que fez o dia ficar repetindo-se, com Tails consciência disso. Neste período, Eggman, que manteve consciência, manteve Tails de salvar Amy para que ele pudesse capturar Sonic, apenas para o loop para redefini-la. Desesperado, Eggman virou-se para Tails e Sonic para obter ajuda para parar o loop, onde Tails (após vários loops) surgiu com a solução para conter a reação do loop, levando a restauração de tempo.O Dia do Ouriço thumb|left|252px|Tails adicionando novas funcionalidades ao seu aviãoJá que seu time tem o longe de trabalhar em seu avião, Tails encontrou Eggman vender molho de tomate. A equipe suspeita que o molho foi envenenado, mas a análise Tails dito de outra maneira, assim que deixar Eggman manter vendê-lo. Algumas semanas mais tarde, quando Tails tinha para reparar vários eletrônicos, Equipe Sonic viu Eggman revelar na TV que suas latas de molho tinha virado seus aparelhos eletrônicos em robôs para conquistar a ilha. Logo, Equipe Sonic foi atacado por um pequeno exército que incluiu Plane 'Tails. Por esta razão, Tails permaneceu para obter o seu avião de volta enquanto sua equipe enfrentou Eggman. Uma vez que ele recuperou o controle de seu avião, Tails caiu e roubou controlador de Eggman que ele fechou os robôs para baixo com, enquanto Eggman acidentalmente arruinou seu plano ao revelar-lo na TV.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman Quadrinhos The Big Boom thumb|left|Tails ajudando SonicNa praia, Tails, Knuckles e Amy veio em auxílio do Sonic e ajudou a derrotar Dr. Eggman e sua Big Boy. Pouco depois, Sticks veio e disse-lhes que a casa Tails 'tinha sido roubado. O que Tails 'descoberto, porém, foi que toda a sua casa tinha sido roubado por o que pega descrito como um "golem rocha cyborg" aparentemente feita por Eggman, que subiu do subsolo. Como Tails reclamou, varas aparentemente sentiu o cheiro do robô. Embora ele saiu Sticks só foi cheirando a grama, a equipe ainda encontrou o Rock-cyborg, seguindo suas pegadas e Tails ajudou a definir uma emboscada para o robô após a verificação em sua casa. Com Varas, Knuckles e da ajuda de Amy, Tails fez cair e permitiu o Sonic, para a destruir, o que fez sua casa cair para trás em sua fundação. , "Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... Er... One" Não muito tempo depois, Tails, Sonic, Amy e Sticks lutou Eggman quando ele voltou em sua Big Boy, apenas para enfrentar Knuckles que uniram-se com Eggman porque ele tinha tido o suficiente da crítica de Amy. Em seu descuido, Tails tem-se capturado junto com sua equipe e colocar em porão de carga do Big Boy. Knuckles revelou que ele pretendia trabalhar para Eggman enganá-lo, mas quando Amy deprimia sobre seus planos de falhas, Tails descobri como para restaurar a confiança do equidna e mandou-o atacar Eggman. Caudas e os outros foram, em seguida, liberado por Sonic enquanto Knuckles dirigiu Eggman distância. Depois de se livrar de Orbot e Cubot no entanto, Tails encontrou Amy em pânico sobre seu martelo piko ter ido. , "Knuckleduster" De volta à casa de Amy, Tails, Sonic e Knuckles só fez Amy aberração mais para fora, assim Varas enviou-os a encontrar o martelo piko. Apesar de pentear a ilha, Tails não encontraram nada, mas como ele e Sonic voltou, o martelo piko de repente caiu na mão de Sonic. Depois Amy tem seu martelo para trás, Tails foi para casa para a noite. , "Hammer Spaced" Concordando com uma batalha climática com o Big Boy, Equipe Sonic prometeu Eggman uma batalha, mas Tails, Sonic, Knuckles e Amy depois esqueceu. Eventualmente, Eggman, Orbot e Cubot seguiu até no Big Boy, e Equipe Sonic começou a lutar com ele, mas logo viu que eles estavam em desvantagem contra o Big Boy atualizado. Vindo em seu auxílio foi Sticks, que alegou que tinha encontrado uma arma todo-poderoso: a Rocha da Justiça. Exasperado, Tails eo resto se recusou a acreditar uma rocha poderia ajudá-los e continuou a luta. No entanto, Sticks salvou com o Rock of Justice, jogando-a no Big Boy, fazendo-a ricochetear no mech e destruí-lo. Depois de assustar Eggman e seus lacaios assustou, Tails estava no temor do Rock da Justiça, apenas para ouvir que seu poder tinha sido usado para cima. Tails paga seu respeito à arma e ajudou Sticks volta para casa com Amy. , "Sticks and Stones" Boom Shaka-laka Tails e sua equipe veio ajudar o Sonic quando Eggman atacou com seus asseclas, embora Eggman escapuliu. Como a equipe foi para MEH Burger, Eggman chegou a pedir ajuda para operar seus passeios no Eggtoberfest, que Eggman esperava ganhar a confiança dos moradores com. Embora cumprindo, Tails e de seus amigos a intenção de manter um olho nas coisas. Com certeza, o exército de Eggman atacou os moradores não muito tempo depois, que Tails eo time parou e foram saudados por pelos aldeões. , "Eggtoberfest!" ails e Equipe Sonic salvou o Sonic novamente quando ele foi atacado por Robot Courier de Eggman. O robô, em seguida, tornou-se um telefone de vídeo com Eggman sobre ele, que desafiou Equipe Sonic a uma corrida justa em seu Go-kart Pan-ilha Grand Prix. Sônica aceitou o desafio em nome da equipe, mas Sticks se recusou a participar Tails eo resto desde que ela suspeitava que era uma armadilha. No evento, em karts doados por Eggman, Tails e sua equipe assumiu a liderança como a corrida começou. Tails foi logo depois de quase empurrou off-road por Orbot e Cubot, mas quando os robôs caiu, Tails tem suspeitos e parou para examinar o seu kart enquanto secretamente sendo digitalizado. Enquanto sua pesquisa não foi conclusiva, ele descuidadamente deixá-lo e seu kart rolar de um penhasco. No entanto, Tails sobreviveu e veio em socorro do Sonic com Knuckles e Amy assim como ele caiu em um barranco devido à Eggman. Em vez de ir depois Eggman no entanto, Tails e os outros foram convencidos por Sonic a primeira deixá-lo derrotou Eggman na corrida para provar que ele poderia ganhar de forma justa. Depois de obter o Sonic de volta ao curso, Tails e os outros chegaram em Plane Tails 'quando o Sonic foi atacado por Eggman em seu Spider-Kart, onde se distrair Eggman tempo suficiente para Sonic para ganhar a corrida. Tails, em seguida, se juntou a sua equipe em destruir o Spider-Kart e fazendo Eggman, saí e Tails recebeu gratidão do Sonic, desconhecem onde Sticks tinha ido. Enquanto Tails trabalhou em seu Dance Instructor Bot, Sonic procurou sua ajuda sobre o que fazer com Kyle o gorila que estava mooching fora dele. Sempre sensível, Tails disse o Sonic para obter Kyle um emprego. , "Eggman Gets a Gorilla" Tails logo terminou seu robô e praticou a dançar com ele, Eggman sem saber que ele espionou. , "True Stories" Personalidade Tails é uma raposa jovem e simpática com uma atitude corajosa "pode fazer" e um otimismo inerente, embora ele pode ser ingênuo às vezes. O mais criativo em seu grupo, Tails é uma tinkerer proficiente com uma grande imaginação. Ele está constantemente fornecendo sua mente com grandes sonhos de invenções épicas para não só dar a sua equipe a borda, mas também tornar a vida mais fácil. Enquanto algumas de suas criações são brilhantes, no entanto, alguns são questionáveis e nem sempre confiável. No entanto, Tails se orgulha de suas criações e está muito emocionalmente ligado a eles, como se vê no caso de TU, suas ferramentas, o Tails Mobile e seu avião, a ponto de chamá-los seus "bebês" e arriscando sua própria bem- sendo para eles ao invés de deixá-los para um destino infeliz. Para todos os percalços que podem causar, Tails sempre pode ser invocado para vir através de outras pessoas. Ao contrário de Sonic, que corre de cabeça em apuros, Tails planeja a melhor abordagem possível para assumir um desafio. orientada logicamente, Tails se baseia em fatos e ciência sobre teorias questionáveis e acredita que todas as ocorrências tem uma explicação lógica. Apesar de sua inteligência e coragem geral, Tails tem brontofobia. Além disso, às vezes, ele pode ser tímido em face do desconhecido, mas seus amigos vão sempre ajudar empurrá-lo para fora de sua zona de conforto. Às vezes, porém, ele se sente como ele tem que provar a si mesmo para seus companheiros, como quando ele se candidatou para ser companheiro do Sonic novamente após o Sonic demitiu ou quando ele se isolou até que ele tinha fixado a sua Raio Desparafusador. Aparições Jogos Console *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Portáteis *Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Online *Sonic Boom Link n' Smash Série de TV thumb|252px|Tails na série de TV 1ª Temporada *O Assistente *Morando Com o Inimigo *Um Dia de Dama *A Política da Porta Fechada *Knuckles o Azarado *O Templo da Amizade *Velocidade Radical *Traduza Isto *Bichinhos de Estimação *Cabeças de Ovo *A Culpa é dos Gogobas *Batalha Cibernética *O Estagiário *Decorando o Covil *Gigante de Pedra *A Maldição do Alce Vesgo *Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade *Pés Descontrolados *Vaca Bot *O Meteoro *Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? *Bom em Ser Mau *Não Me Julgue *O Dia do Ouriço *O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman 2ª Temporada Quadrinhos The Big Boom * * * * Boom Shaka-laka * * * * Relacionamentos Sonic thumb|left|252px|Uma foto de Sonic e Tails jogando videogameTails é o melhor amigo e companheiro de Sonic o Ouriço, assim como seu companheiro mais confiável. Tendo sido juntos por um longo tempo, Tails compartilha uma relação fraterna com Sonic e é seu parceiro igual em aventuras do Sonic. Eles são extremamente próximo e ambos estão dispostos a sacrificar sua vida para o outro. Tails e Sonic muitas vezes sair ou ir em aventuras juntos por si só, ao contrário da maioria outros de seus amigos, o que demonstra o quão perto a sua relação é. Juntos, eles provaram-se um duo quase perfeita; ambos fornece pontos fortes para as fraquezas do outro (Tails fornece os smarts, enquanto o Sonic lida com o músculo) e nem iria longe em suas missões sem a ajuda do outro. Além disso, eles têm demonstrado profundo trabalho de equipa em combate. Tails olha para o Sonic, por muitas razões e admira várias de suas habilidades, incluindo a sua velocidade, destreza, aptidão da luta e voz encantadora. Mesmo quando o Sonic faz um tolo de si mesmo, Tails acha que ele parece legal. Normalmente, Tails sempre estará lá para fazer backup de Sonic e oferece-lhe o elogio não solicitado e lealdade, embora às vezes ele acaba paternalista ele. Durante as suas batalhas com Lyric, Tails mesmo escolheu a vida do Sonic sobre a segurança do mundo. Como apontado por Knuckles, porém, Tails tende a confiar demais em Sonic. Além disso, apesar de sua lealdade, Tails tem seus limites para o quanto de snarkiness do Sonic ele pode tomar, e ele não tem medo de dizer o Sonic quando ele está errado, mesmo que isso signifique ridicularizando-o. Knuckles thumb|252px|Tails lidando com a estupidez de KnucklesKnuckles the Echidna é um dos companheiros Tails '. Embora amigos próximos, Tails e Knuckles ter fortemente contrastantes personalidades, com Tails ser um gênio, enquanto Knuckles é "tão mudo como uma rocha", que muitas vezes se distende seu relacionamento. Não pensar muito bem de Knuckles 'inteligência, Tails é muitas vezes deixada frustrado por Knuckles' estupidez, embora ele não impedi-lo de tentar ter conversas inteligentes com ele (somente para eles para ir a lugar nenhum). Enquanto Tails é considerado sobre sentimentos Knuckles 'e não quer magoá-los, ele vai ser franco, quando Knuckles usa sua paciência fina. Independentemente de suas diferenças, Tails ainda gosta de sair com Knuckles e confia muito dele. Ambos são companheiros de equipe firmemente leais e Tails muitas vezes se junta Knuckles e Sonic em muitas das suas aventuras loucas. Ele também valoriza Knuckles como um membro importante de sua equipe e reconhece suas contribuições, como quando ele elogiou-o por lhe dar a ideia de parar Hypno-bot com Vácuo-Fan 2000. Knuckles Além disso, Tails tem tutelados em vários assuntos. Amy thumb|left|252px|Amy dando conselhos para TailsOutros dos companheiro de Tails é Amy Rose. Eles são grandes amigos e companheiros leais, cuja ânsia complementam um ao outro, e eles costumam sair ao lado de seus amigos. No entanto, Tails nem sempre concordam com a atitude autoritária de Amy, nem é ele gosta muito de suas idéias para atividades em grupo. Enquanto Tails pode às vezes agir sem consideração para com Amy, ele, no entanto, aprecia-la tanto como um companheiro e um amigo, e vai tentar fazer as pazes com ela sempre que ele tem perturbado ela. Sticks thumb|252px|Sticks chateada por causa da tecnologia de TailsSticks a texugo é um dos companheiros de Tails e um amigo próximo, embora haja uma adversária dinâmica entre eles. Enquanto Tails é um otimista inerente e se baseia em fatos e ciência, Sticks é geralmente suspeito e tem muitas idéias malucas, o que provoca uma grande quantidade de brigas entre os dois. Isso só é agravada pela forma como Tails adora tecnologia, enquanto Sticks tem uma antipatia geral do mesmo. Assim como seus outros amigos, Tails é geralmente nervoso com a paranóia de Sticks e desconsidera suas teorias, embora ele vai pedir desculpas por ter duvidado dela quando ele está provado errado. Ele também hesita em dizer a ela que Lyric havia seqüestrado Amy porque temia perturbá-la. Apesar de suas divergências no entanto, Tails é muito leal a Sticks e sempre fazer as pazes com ela no final do dia, como eles vêm para apreciar as diferenças e as contribuições de cada um. Tails será igualmente bom grado oferecer Sticks a ajuda não solicitada. Dr. Eggman Como o resto da equipe Sonic, Eggman é o inimigo principal deles, embora sua relação é bastante complexa. Por um lado, Tails sempre luta Eggman sempre que ele planeja algo mal. Fora disso, no entanto, eles ficam um tanto passiva, permitindo que os outros para ser nas proximidades sem começar a briga. Às vezes, os dois têm mesmo sido conhecida a sair juntos, embora Tails permanece suspeita sobre os motivos de Eggman. Quando Eggman afirmou ser sem-teto, Tails mesmo deixá-lo ficar em sua casa, na esperança de que ele iria se comportar, no entanto, foi mais por razões de provar a si mesmo a melhor pessoa. 9 Por causa de suas vitórias constantes sobre ele, Tails tem uma tendência a subestimar Eggman e esquecer o quão perigoso ele pode ser. thumb|left|252px|Tails e Eggman trabalhando juntosTails e Eggman ter pelo muito em comum, sendo ambos os inventores e altamente intelectual. Enquanto Eggman reconhece Tails como um gênio, Tails não tem nenhum problema sobre auxiliando Eggman com problemas científicos quando ele chama-o para obter ajuda. Eles também costumam unir forças no campo da ciência quando se trata de uma ameaça comum, onde eles são conhecidos para trabalhar em perfeita sincronia e, ocasionalmente, mostram o trabalho em equipe boa de espírito. No final do dia, porém, Tails e Eggman ambos concordam que eles agindo como amigos é muito estranho. Zooey thumb|252px|Tails sendo beijado por ZooeyZooey é o interesse amoroso de Tails. Quando o primeiro esmagamento em Zooey, Tails, muitas vezes zona para fora sobre ela, mas porque ele era muito tímido para falar com ela, ele iria ficar nervoso e perder o controle quando ela falou com ele. Desesperada para se aproximar de Zooey, Tails fez várias tentativas desajeitadas para impressioná-la, que só empurrou-a mais longe. Uma vez que ele começou a ser ele mesmo, porém, Tails iria ganhar Zooey mais depois de salvá-la de Robô Gigante, que ela significava com um beijo. Habilidades /Habilidades}} Tails é um mecânico de nível gênio e inventor, capaz de criar muitas formas de robôs, programas e até mesmo dispositivos capazes de dobrar as leis da física. Sua inteligência e habilidades notáveis são tão bem fundamentada de que ele pode criar programas avançados e outras máquinas em um tempo muito curto. Ele também é um especialista em multitarefa, como ele é capaz de fazer coisas como inventar um carro que pode circundar a terra na metade de um frasco de picles kosher, equilibrando seu talão de cheques, e chegando com uma receita de quiche orgânica, enquanto ocupado com outras tarefas . Sua ingenuidade e estratégica mente está bem demonstrado no campo de batalha, onde ele pode transformar algo tão simples como um projetor de filme em uma arma. Ele também é um piloto de ar perito e um dos melhores lutadores aéreas que podem usar um avião na batalha. Falas /Falas}} Galeria Trivia *Tails sabe tocar bateria e também o baixo.Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails é aquele que ensinou Knuckles como andar de bicicleta, envolver a sua fita esportiva e contar. *Apesar de ter um avião, Tails não possui uma licença de pilotagem.Role Models *Já está revelado que Tails não sabe cozinhar. Enquanto ele tem algumas habilidades como ele poderia fazer uma refeição para Eggman, enquanto ele vivia com ele, não foi um resultado muito bom. Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Raposas Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens principais